The present invention relates to brushes and more particularly to a cleaning device having replaceable head with improved characteristics.
Conventionally, cleaning devices such as brushes are widely used in our daily life. It is also known that a variety of commercially available brushes are designed for their respective specific cleaning purposes only.
A conventional brush comprises a head with a plurality of rows of bristles fastened thereinto, an elongate shank extended from the head, and a handle coupled to rear end of shank. In a typical manufacturing process, it is first to manufacture a head with specific bristles fastened thereinto. Then integrally form the head with shank and handle to produce a single purpose brush.
However, the previous design suffered from several disadvantages. For example, in manufacturing two different types of brushes in a mass production it is required to manufacture a first specific head, a shank, and a handle in a first manufacturing process prior to integrally form them together, while manufacturing a second specific head, the common shank, and the common handle in a second manufacturing process prior to integrally form them together. In view of above, it is quite time consuming and cost ineffective to manufacture the common shank and handle. Also, user has to buy a variety of such brushes for respective purpose. This is a great burden to an ordinary people. Further, user has to prepare a space to store such brushes. It quite annoys the user if such space is not easy to find. In view of above, such typical brushes are disadvantageous.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved cleaning device with replaceable head in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning device comprising a hollow shank including a first guide member at the front end and a second guide member joined with and perpendicular to the first guide member, a head releasably coupled to the front portion of the shank, the head including a longitudinal bar having an engagement member on the surface at the rear end, the engagement member being guided along the first guide member to move to the end prior to being rotated a predetermined angle about the shank clockwise or counterclockwise so as to urge against either end of the second guide member for securing the shank the head, a first cleaning means on one side of the head, and a sleeve put on the joint of the bar of the head and the front portion of the shank. This cleaning device with replaceable head can reduce the manufacturing cost and storing space.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.